


Day 4- Daddy Kink

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Oral Sex, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146
Collections: R's Smut





	Day 4- Daddy Kink

“YN, do you plan to hover at the door way all night? It’s rather distracting,”

You shivered at the deep rumble of your lover’s voice and squeaked, entering the grand study, biting your lip, fiddling with the hem of the oversized jumper you were wearing. “Sorry,” you mumbled, approaching his desk cautiously. Eyes narrowing, Lucius set down his quill, arching one of his elegant brows, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

“Come here,” he smirked, patting his lap. You practically ran to him, scrambling into his lap, wriggling your bum slightly to get comfy on his broad thighs as you wound your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face into the rich velvet of his waistcoat. “Hello, darling,” he murmured, kissing your temple. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

You nibbled your lip, looking up as his hands spread over your thighs, stroking slowly from buttock to knee. You shivered. “I…” you mumbled. “Was getting lonely. You’ve been working ages a-and I wanted… wanted…”

He chuckled slightly, tilting your chin up. “Wanted attention?” He asked.

“Yes…” you breathed, eyed fluttering shut.

“Yes, what?” He demanded and you couldn’t help but tense as a bolt of arousal shot to your most intimate parts.

“Yes, daddy,” you moaned softly, tilting your head back.

Abandoning the paperwork on his desk, Lucius scooped you up bridal style, carrying you to the grand bedroom. You hummed happily, nuzzling your face into his shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to his jaw. You were deposited onto the bed and you looked up, biting your lip to hide your slight smile as you locked eyes with Lucius, slowly lifting the hem of your jumper.

Lucius groaned lowly. As you revealed more of your thighs and lifted the jumper over, it became very clear that you weren’t wearing any knickers. You looked up with wide eyes, slowly spreading your legs to reveal your glistening pussy to him. “Need you, daddy, please?” You whimpered, quivering all over.

Lucius gathered himself, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up. “I can see that, Princess,” he drawled, tugging his long hair into a low ponytail. “Is that why you came to daddy’s office while he was working, hm?” He slowly prowled towards you. “Because your little cunt needed my cock? I bet you were writhing around, weren’t you, darling?”

You moaned lowly, watching as he knelt between your thighs, lowering his face to your pussy. You felt his hot breath against your quivering cunt and shivered. “I was daddy!” You moaned out. “P-please!” You cried.

“Please what, Princess? Daddy can’t help you if you don’t tell him what you need like a big girl,” he smirked, nipping the inside of your thighs.

“Please, daddy, your tongue! Please! Need your tongue!”

Instantly, he ducked down, attacking your pussy with his tongue, drawing your nether lips into his mouth as he drank down your nectar, before settling his focus on your clit, grunting against your heat, his mouth making lewd wet noises. You yelped, digging your heels into his shoulder blades as you arched your back, but you didn’t dare buck your hips up. Within minutes, he felt your tells- the throbbing pulse of your clit, the tension of your thighs, the hitch in your breath- and pulled away. You whined dejectedly, pouting at him. He arched his brows.

“P-please let me cum, daddy!” You cried, toes curling. Lucius lowered his head, eyes still on you as he scrubbed the flat of his tongue on your sensitive nub. You screamed out, writhing, wriggling your hips desperately. “Please! Please daddy! I can’t- I can’t hold off- please!” You begged.

“Cum, Princess,” Lucius grunted, sucking your clit harshly. You moaned lowly, jolting against his lips as you came, tears falling from your eyes at the intensity of your orgasm as you yelled out ‘daddy!’

Lucius rode you through your crashing orgasm, tongue-fucking your clenching hole, nose bumping your clit. You whimpered, pushing him away gently, collapsing back, panting.

Lucius gathered you in his arms kissing your forehead gently, murmuring soothing words of comfort as you shuddered. “Daddy…” you whined, hiding your face in his chest.

“Shh, Princess, I know. You did very well for me,” he praised, summoning you some water, helping you drink it. You gulped it obediently, before clambering again into his lap, eyes drooping sleepily. “Sleep, sweetheart,” he cooed and you nodded, nuzzling his shoulder.

“B-but you’re hard…” you whispered, on the verge of sleep.

“Don’t you worry about that, darling. Sleep,” you opened your mouth to protest. “Shhh. You can have daddy’s cock when you’ve rested,”


End file.
